


'Til Death Do You Part

by actualhumangarbage



Series: 'Til Death Do You Part [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Cousins, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance Sanchez - Freeform, Lance has had depression for a long time, Langst, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Keith (Voltron), Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Suicide, Tags May Change, Trigger Warnings, asking for a friend, does it count as slow burn if it doesn’t happen?, klance, klangst, no joke this will be a slow asf burn, pidge holt loves sarcasm, supportive friends, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualhumangarbage/pseuds/actualhumangarbage
Summary: “What the hell was that Keith?”“What?”“You hugged him? That was so weird man!”He shoved his head in his hands and whimpered in defeat, “I know! Ugh! What was I thinking?”“I have no idea!”“You’re the one who told me to act like nothing had changed!”“Oh.”“Yeah.”“Well in my defense you should have known by now not to take advice from me!”“Well in my defense you should have known by now not to give advice!” Keith retorted, “Especially not to guys who are having a fucking crisis!!”“Good point…” it was Shiro’s turn to look embarrassed.“Besides, he totally no homo-ed me anyway,” he said hopelessly.Shiro let out a lengthy sigh, running his hand down his face, “You really like him don’t you?”“Yeah, I guess I do.”





	1. The Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spacenoodless

“Lance!” Keith called across the street. He and Keith had lived across from each other for their whole lives. Ever since they were kids they got on well and had fun with each other. As soon as they started middle school though they started to drift apart, still occasionally hanging out to play Halo. When they got to high school Keith had started to completely ignore Lance, talking to him only when someone else brought him into the conversation. This was a rare occasion. Lance reveled in it.  
“What’s up?”  
“Umm,” Keith suddenly seemed nervous and played with his hair slightly, twirling it around his finger. Lance’s eyes followed the slightly awkward motion. “My family wanted to invite you over for dinner tonight. It’s Shiro’s birthday and they figured you could bring Allura too and-” Keith rambled on like that for a while but Lance was already no longer listening, too astounded that Keith’s parents had even thought about inviting him along with his cousin. They never seemed to like him much...  
“-Well they thought Allura could come but I kinda wanted you to come too…” he finished. Oh, he thought, that makes a bit more sense.  
“Yeah, sure dude! When?”  
“Oh!” Keith sounded surprised, “Umm- 6:30”  
“Sweet! We’ll be there!”  
————  
“Lance, sweetie, what was that?” His mom called from the kitchen, helping his father with the dishes.  
“Keith wants me and Allura to come over to his house for dinner. Is that ok?”  
She sighed slightly “Sure, mijo, don’t stay too late though. You both have exams in the morning!” She called as Lance climbed up the stairs to tell Allura. Ever since her parents were killed in an accident she had been living with Lance and his family in America.  
“Wait they wanted me to come over?”  
“Yeah! Of course they do!”  
“I thought they hated me. They always seemed to be staring at me when I was with Shiro…”  
“Oh my god, they just like that you make Shiro happy! They love you!”  
“Oh.” She mumbled helplessly blushing, unsuccessfully trying to hide it.  
“The real question is why Keith wanted me to come over. We haven’t hung out in years!” He said as he dramatically flopped onto Allura’s bed, arms spread.  
“Well, he probably misses you! You haven’t hung out in years!” She said quoting Lance.  
“Yeah right,” he mumbled into a pillow, “Hasn’t so much as said hi in the hallway, the hell would he want me to come over for?” He sat up abruptly, jostling Allura on his way up, “He probably doesn’t wanna be around you and Shiro by himself! Too much PDA.” He teased, smirking playfully as Allura swatted at him, blushing like mad.  
“Shut up! We don’t do anything publicly!”  
Lance raised an eyebrow questioningly, “Whenever you’re together you’re either being the supreme power couple or all over each other! There’s no in between!” He laughed as her eyes widened and she tried to protest, failing to find the right words.  
“It’s ok you guys are cute enough to make up for it, like 60% of the time.”  
“Well thanks, Lance. You should probably brush your hair before we go over, you’re going to embarrass me.” She ordered, suddenly all business.  
“Yeah yeah.” He lightly shoved her head as he got up,  
“Hey!”  
Lance laughed as he ran out of the room.  
————-  
“Shiro. I made a mistake. A big ass mistake. Oh my god what the hell did I fucking do?!?!”  
“Woah! Chill, first you gotta tell me what the hell you fucking did.”  
Keith recapped how he invited Lance and pretended not to notice how Shiro was holding back his laughter.  
“Wow, you’re hopeless. First you don’t talk to him for years and suddenly you invite him over for dinner! It’s like a bad rom-com!”  
“Well, grab your fucking popcorn!” He yelped. Shiro was in tears at this point.  
“Well just play it cool, like you never stopped hanging out. Like you’re still best friends.” Keith took his advice, completely forgetting that Shiro was awful at giving advice. Or maybe he was so desperate for any kind of help he chose to ignore the fact.  
He stalked to his bedroom and changed his shirt three times, deciding on a shirt that read “I believe” and had a picture of that one Iconic™ scene from E.T. He planned out which conversations he and Lance would have in his head, struggling to pick a casual greeting that’s appropriate to say to someone you haven’t talked to in 4 years.  
“Hey, dude.” No.  
“What’s up.” He cringed at the thought of it.  
“I’ve been pining for you since middle school but haven’t known how to talk to you so I shut you out but now I invited you here and you’re actually here and I have no idea what to do.” Mmm, maybe a bit too direct.  
He heard a knock at the door and all but ran towards it. He opened the door and prepared his greeting but it was just Allura. He relaxed a bit, “Oh, hey Allura. Great to see you again!”  
She lunged forward and hugged him, they were pretty close since Keith was the reason her and Shiro got together in the first place, “Oh my god, Keith! It’s been so long! Every time I come over you’re somewhere else!”  
Keith works a lot. Everyone knew that. And he was happy about it, it was an escape from his reality but the way Allura was talking made him wish he was home more often. Home more often for family nights and Movie Nights With Shallura™. It kind of made him sad.  
“Where’s Lance?” He said it. Now she knew he was looking forward to him coming over. Of course Allura didn’t and that was all in Keith’s head but it still made him nervous as hell.  
“He’s still getting ready. He wanted to look good!” She said as she cheerfully elbowed him in his ribs. Obviously Keith thought she was joking but she wasn’t. She wasn’t very disguised with who she wanted to set up. “Where’s Shiro?”  
“Oh, he’s in the kitchen trying to help mom and dad while they probably swat him away and tell him to go watch television.”  
\---------  
That was exactly what they were doing.  
“Oh my goodness Shiro, just go sit down and watch television! Your girlfriend will be over any minute! We can’t have you being dirty while she is here!” said his mother.  
“But mom, you always cook please let me do it for just this once? As a birthday present?” he gave her puppy eyes as he said it. It made Allura laugh.  
“Wow Mrs. Kogane, I don’t know how you can resist puppy eyes like that. I mean the only person who can one up that is probably me.” she smirked as she pulled Shiro close by the hands, puffed out her bottom lip slightly, tilted her head and donned eyes that could make a baby deer hop off the side of a bridge, “Please Takashi?” she knew it made Shiro crazy when she used his real name like that, it gave her a leverage no one should have.  
He sighed “Ok…” but he smiled as Allura pulled him into the living room.  
\------  
Lance prepared a greeting as he approached the Kogane house. How do you greet someone you haven’t seen in years?  
“Hey man...” No that seems a little too awkward. He was trying to go for casual.  
“What’s crack-a-lackin’?” He laughed but alas, no.  
He knocked on the door. And smiled when Keith opened it, seeming relieved.  
“The name’s Lance. Maybe you’ve seen me around? We’ve talked a few times but that was awhile ago. Maybe you remember me?”  
“Oh my God, Lance!” He laughed as he pulled him inside. Lance didn’t see the blush on his face. He never did.  
\-------  
Keith’s parents stared skeptically at their son and the Sanchez boy interacting. They laughed and joked like nothing had ever changed between them. For all they knew nothing had ever changed and Keith wasn’t actually going to work, he was going to talk to Lance, it sure seemed that way. They still seemed to know everything about each other and shared all of their same jokes. They were friendly enough to openly acknowledge when the other had done something dumb, but there was a strange barrier between them. Almost like they were both holding back from something. Skillfully avoiding the topic of never seeing each other anymore.  
“Oh my god Keith! That never actually happened to you did it?” Keith was re-telling one of his most popular stories from his current retail job. A lady had come in and bought 600 dollars worth of watermelon and mountain dew and tried to use 30 expired tampon coupons to discount the price.  
“Yes! It did that’s the crazy part! I can’t make this shit up!” he blurted throwing his hands up.  
“Keith! Language please.” His mother chided.  
“Sorry mom,” he mumbled as he guiltily rubbed the back of his neck. Lance burst out laughing and made Keith’s face burn bright red, “Hey! Don’t laugh!”  
“Too late!” he wheezed through fits of laughter.  
“Lance, are you ok? Are you dying? You sound like you’re dying.” Allura teased.  
Lance immediately wiped his eyes and stopped laughing, though he still had the occasional fit.  
————-  
Allura, Shiro, Lance, and Keith decided to watch a movie after dinner. It had been thirty minutes and they couldn’t decide on a movie.  
“Guys,” Keith said pleadingly, “Sharknado isn’t that bad of a movie!”  
“Yes, it is, Keith!”  
“Yeah, that movie is shit.” Lance and Shiro chided.  
“Oh and you guys wanna watch Clueless?”  
“Yes!” All three of them yelled.  
“Oh my god!” Keith threw his hands up, “We’ll watch… Clueless.” He mumbled his voice dripping with sarcastic disdain.  
“Finally you returned to the light side!”  
Shiro put the DVD in the machine and turned on the television. He wrapped his arms around Allura as she snuggled into his chest.  
Lance turned off the lights and sat in an armchair next to the loveseat Keith was lounging on. Keith watched as Lance laughed at every stupid and corny joke and yelled at the television when Cher got a crush on Christian. He smiled at the array of emotions flashing across his face almost like he had never watched it before despite having watched it one million times previously.  
“Keith, you ok?” Shiro asked, “You seemed to be zoning out dude.”  
Keith blushed and turned to face the television again, “Yeah, I’m fine”  
“Mmmkay…” He said.  
“Josh, you are not my brother.”  
“Well, you know what I mean.”  
“C’mon you need some excitement in your life! It’ll replenish you for your finals”  
Suddenly Lance’s phone started ringing. His hand reflexively shot to his phone and he picked it up, “Hello?”  
Keith heard unintelligible words from the other end of the call. Lance checked his phone and suddenly blurted out, “Shit! Allura it’s 11 o’clock we gotta go!”  
More unintelligible babbling from the other end but this time it sounded like he was being scolded.  
“Ah! Lo siento Mamá!” He said as he sat up and pulled his shoes on, balancing his phone between his shoulder and his ear.  
Allura groggily sat up from her spot on Shiro and he immediately shivered from the cold he wasn’t used to. Keith watched as Lance continued to bicker with his mother and pull on his left shoe, giving up in a frustration and untying and retying the laces. He hung up the phone after a few minutes of rapid Spanish and sighed. He thanked Keith’s parents for letting him come over and gave Shiro a Bro Hug™. He started to say bye to Keith and Keith decided to suddenly hug him, something they did whenever they hung out in middle school, “Um… bye?”  
Keith realized what he had done and abruptly let go, leaving Lance feeling cold and unexplainably empty, “Uh, sorry… that was weird…” he bit his lip and turned his head away, trying to hide his blush of embarrassment.  
Lance laughed it off, “Pssh, Yeah a little bit. See you guys! Don’t ignore me for 4 years again, Kogane!” He said cheerfully as he closed the door behind him.  
———  
“What the hell was that Keith?”  
“What?”  
“You hugged him? That was so weird man!”  
He shoved his head in his hands and whimpered in defeat, “I know! Ugh! What was I thinking?”  
“I have no idea!”  
“You’re the one who told me to act like nothing had changed!”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well in my defense you should have known by now not to take advice from me!”  
“Well in my defense you should have known by now not to give advice!” Keith retorted, “Especially not to guys who are having a fucking crisis!!”  
“Good point…” it was Shiro’s turn to look embarrassed.  
“Besides, he totally no homo-ed me anyway,” he said hopelessly.  
Shiro let out a lengthy sigh, running his hand down his face, “You really like him don’t you?”  
“Yeah, I guess I do.”  
————  
“So…” Allura said elbowing Lance in the side, “How do you feel?”  
“About what?”  
“Oh come one! You’re still blushing!”  
“From what?”  
“Keith!”  
“Why would I be blushing from him?”  
“Are you serious? He hugged you and you’ve had that stupid grin on your face since!” She said, clearly exasperated, and gestured to his face.  
“What look?”  
Allura’s face contorted into the most “are you fucking serious?” look she had ever managed to pull. “You look absolutely dumbstruck! Lovesick! Blissfull! Ecstatic! Infatuated! Lovelorn! I could go on!”  
“What the hell? Do you have a built-in thesaurus?”  
“Lance,” she said sternly, she had been living in the States for a while but sometimes her accent still leaked through to her words, “You are avoiding the matter at hand. Keith hugged you and since then you can’t wipe that damned smile off your face!”  
Lance suddenly seemed to realize just how much he was really smiling and wiped it off his face in seconds, “I-it was just good seeing him a-again…” he stuttered.  
“Oh my god.” she groaned and threw her head back in exasperation.


	2. The Bad: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah this ended up being a shit ton longer than i was expecting and so chapter two will be multiple parts of downward fall! enjoy my sleep deprivation adventure into the mindset of teenage gays (it wasn't that hard considering i am one)

Lance thought for a while about that night. He thought about it during classes, during work, before he fell asleep, and every time he saw Keith. He thought about Keith a lot too. About how he hugged him, about how he seemed to be looking at Lance in such a deep caring way-despite them having not been friends for years-, the way his warm arms had left Lance cold when he pulled away. Safe to say he was distracted.

“Lance!” Pidge repeated, they were leaning over the table with their face right in front of his waving their hand in front of them.

“Hmm?” he hummed giving them a vague acknowledgment.

“Jesus Christ dude, you’ve been like this all week! What are you staring at anywa-” as they turned around the sentence was cut off, replaced with a shit-eating grin, “So…” they sing-songed, “What’s up with you and Keith?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you kidding me?” Hunk chimed in, waving a piece of soggy broccoli around on his fork with each word.

“No? Keith is just a friend guys,” he reassured them, holding his hands up gesturing for them to calm down. He looked just over Hunk’s shoulder and saw Keith, sitting with Allura and Shiro, staring at him too.  
\-----------------  
Keith realized Lance had caught him and looked away, trying to hide his blush with his long hair.

“Keith, you okay? You look flushed!” Allura exclaimed, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead to take his temperature. At this Keith’s blush deepened and he scrambled to push her hand away, quickly glancing out of the corner of his eye to see if Lance was still looking.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. It’s just a bit hot in here…” He pretended not to here Shiro scoff and mumble, “Bullshit.” under his breath.

He glanced over to where Lance was sitting ( _for the third time for Christ’s sake!_ ) and saw him frantically trying to stop a short brunette from doing something. He vaguely remembered that their name was Pidge.

“Keith!” They called to him from across the cafeteria, “Come over here! Sit with us!” They had a smirk on their face that Keith didn’t like the look of. They were probably the smartest person he’d ever encountered, and he dreaded to see what they had planned for him.

Shiro shoved him from his train of thought, “Go over there. It’s time you get some friends besides me and Allura.”

“Keith, I still love you like a brother but I whole-heartedly agree with Shiro.”

“Fine.” He grumbled, his face continuing to grow warm as he got up. Subconsciously he knew no one was looking at him as he walked with his head down across the aisles of cheap picnic tables, but he couldn’t help but feel as if a million eyes were on him. Hands in pocket, eyes trained on the ground.

When he got to Lance’s table he was greeted with warm welcomes from Pidge and a larger boy with dark hair. Hunk if he recalled correctly. “Hi.” He waved sheepishly, offering a small smile, firmly avoiding eye contact with Lance.  
\--------------  
Lance was fidgeting. He knew it too. He was squirming, unable to keep still, continuously twiddling his thumbs. It was starting to annoy the hell out of Pidge and he could tell. He looked down in his lap and tapped his fingers on his thighs, unsure of what to do with his hands.

Pidge gestured for Keith to sit down. Of course, they and Hunk took up as much space on their side as they could, forcing him to sit next to Lance.

“How’ve you been? We haven’t talked to you in awhile.” Hunk said his usual sunny disposition shining through.

“Fine, I guess. I’ve been working a lot.”

“Oh, are you saving up for something?”

“Yeah actually! Umm, I’ve been saving up to build another bike.”

“A bike?” Pidge questioned, eyebrow raised, clearly not having it, “Like a bicycle?”

“No like a motorcycle.”

“Oh, shit. That’s actually cool as hell!”

Lance was stuttering, unable to form a coherent thought, finally, he coughed out, “A-another?” His voice cracked on the o.

Keith was smiling, and it was gonna be the death of Lance. He was too cute. But, like, in a friend way. “Yeah. Last year I built one and it worked. I just wouldn’t call it safe to ride, so I’m gonna give it another shot.” He rubbed the back of his neck like he felt it something to be embarrassed about. Clearly, it wasn’t. Lance was dumbstruck, Pidge was rapidly asking him questions about the techniques he used, and Hunk was telling him how cool that was and if he would be able to teach him how to build one.

“It’s actually pretty easy-“ Lance stopped listening once he started naming steps and parts he could never remember it made him remember how he had been obsessed with Grand Theft Auto and he started to think about middle school, something he hadn’t done in years.  
———  
“ _Lance,_ ” Keith whined, “Do we have to play this one again?” Lance was holding the box to Grand Theft Auto. It was his favorite game, and not to mention one of the few games involving cars he could beat Keith in.

“Yes, Keith! It’s the only one we’re both good at!”, Lance said, flailing his arms until they landed on Keith’s shoulders.

“That’s not true,” Keith mumbled, looking at his feet, his hair covering his face, “Your way better at this one than me…”

Lance pulled Keith in closer and looked him right in the eyes, “That’s the point.” He smiled with a wink. Keith immediately pulled away and sat down.

“Fine.”

Lance squealed, “Thanks, man!”  
————  
“Lance?” Keith was staring at him. His voice jarred him back to reality.

“Hmm?”

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just remembering something.”

Pidge looked excited at this. “What was it? As one of your best friends you're bound by universal law to tell me!”

Lance ignored them and spoke mostly to Keith, “Remember in seventh grade when we were playing GTA-"

“Lance. That was, like, every day.”

“Keith! Shuttup I’m not done!” Lance whined.

“Sorry, sorry I’ll be quiet now!”

“Ok so we were getting ready to play GTA and you were complaining about how we played it every day and you admitted I was better than you so that we wouldn’t have to play it but I convinced you too anyway and like you were really quiet after that. What was that about anyway?” Lance kept talking but Keith froze, feeling heat rush to his face.  
_Lance had been so close. Oh my god,_ his head was swimming with memories.

_“Keith pleaseeee???” Lance had begged, pulling Keith close and puppy eyes and the whole thing and it was too much for Keith._

_“Fine.” He sat down so fast he gave himself whiplash. His face was so red and his heart was beating so fast that he couldn’t concentrate the whole game.  
He remembered thinking_ “What the hell was that? What just happened? What’s my problem?” _He thought something was wrong with him._

“And then I beat your ass at everything we played the rest of the night! Right, Keith?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, Lance beat the shit outta me.” He hoped no one could see the red dusting on his cheeks, but judging from the look on Hunk’s face it was pretty obvious.  
\-----------  
“I demand to speak to the manager!”

“Ma’am, the manager won’t be able to tell you any different. We can’t let you use expired coupons.” Keith was trying to stay calm but honestly, he hated the middle-aged customers that came in. Like, shit Susan I’m sorry Taco Belle offered you tacos for a dollar and we can’t sell you taco shells for $.75, that’s just not how it fucking works.

“Let. Me. Speak. To. Your. _Manager_.”

Keith sighed, “Fine,” he pressed the button to the intercoms and spoke into the speaker, “Allura to aisle 5. Allura to aisle 5.” It took a while for her to get to the register, but when she did she could immediately tell that the customer was pissed.

“What seems to be the problem, Miss?”

“This young man is saying I’m not able to use my coupon,” she said and crossed her arms, purse sliding slightly down her shoulder.

“Well, could I please take a look at the coupon?” her voice was practically oozing false sweetness. The woman handed her the coupon and Allura checked the date, “Ma’am this coupon is two months overdue.” she deadpanned.

She looked absolutely dumbfounded at her answer, “Then I’ll just take my business elsewhere.” she huffed indignantly. She stomped away like a toddler, not even bothering to put her would-be items where they belong.

“Sayonara, bitch,” Keith muttered under his breath. One of the customers in line heard him and started laughing so hard they had to lean on the counter. Keith smiled at that.  
The customer looked vaguely familiar. They were short with a tuft of auburn hair. Pidge.

“What an _asshole!_ ” they managed to wheeze through their fit of laughter.

“I know right?”

“Keith…” Allura scolded, a frown on her face, “Don’t call customers assholes.” Keith started to apologize but Allura cut him off.

“Don’t call them assholes, call them cockshits.”

At that Keith and Pidge fucking died. It was a long time before they stopped laughing. An announcement came over the PA system asking for Allura’s help, no doubt another cockshit customer. “Duty calls.” she smiled and waved to them as she walked away. Keith watched her and was mystified by how smoothly she glided through the store, almost like she was floating. Suddenly he heard someone cough, Pidge was staring at him.

“What? You got a thing for her or something? You’re being creepy, Kogane.” they stated bluntly. Keith immediately turned red and held up his hands and telling them that no, he didn’t.

“N-no! She’s dating my brother! And I would never do that to him! That would be horrible! Plus, I’m very gay!” he rambled. Pidge was smiling at him like she knew something he didn’t. “Pidge, I swear I don’t like her. Well, I like her, just not like that.”

“Oh, I know. I was just teasing you!” they smiled.

“Wait, you know that I don’t like her or that I’m very gay?” 

They just shrugged, took the chips Keith had been bagging and left.

“What. The. Fuck.?” _Are they always like this?_ He wonders.

\-----------  
_Boy, getting off the freeway makes you realize how important love is._  
\-----------  
“Hey! Keith!” Lance called. He was taking his little sisters to the playground. He guessed Keith was getting home from work, he had his earbuds in and his hands were in his pockets. _Collared shirts should not look that good on anyone._ Lance ignored that thought. Keith didn’t appear to have heard him. “Caitlyn, Lacey, stay here for a minute,” he said as he walked away. He wasn’t a very good babysitter.

Once he got to Keith he was behind him. Perfect, he thought, not missing his presented opportunity. He yanked the other boy's earbuds out and yelled in his ear “KEITH!” at that Keith jumped about three feet in the air and turned around.

“What the fuck Lance?!” he yelled. But Lance was laughing too hard.

“Oh my god- I’m so sorry but that was hilarious!” he said as he pulled Keith, who was pouting and had his arms crossed, into a hug. He rested his hand on the back of the others head and laughed quietly into his ear. The feeling of Lance’s breathe brushing past Keith’s ear made him blush a deep red. He couldn’t decide whether to stay in the hug to hide his face or to break away to stop this literal depiction of his own personal hell. He decided to stay in the hug.

Keith huffed -making Lance laugh harder- and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. “Asshole,” he mumbled. Suddenly he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. He pulled himself away from Lance and turned around to see a face several feet shorter than him, staring at him.

“Are you Lance’s boyfriend? ‘Cus that’s okay with us as long as you’re nice to him.” said one of the little girls. His face turned an even darker shade of red, if that was possible, and he looked at Lance for an explanation to find his face equally red and a look of shock was gracing his face.

“W-what?” he managed to get out.

“I said, are you Lance’s boyfriend?” she groaned, clearly annoyed that this boy couldn’t understand the simple concept of boyfriends. _What a dummy._

“No!” Lance blurted out.

“Oh. okay, we just thought because you were hugging an’ we saw Lance staring at you earlier. His face was real red an’ it was real funny!” she overshared.

Keith coughed, “What?” he repeated meekly.

“Oh my gosh! Lance, no wonder you’re not dating him he’s really dumb!” Declared the other girl, crossing her arms.

“Lacey!” Lance scolded, “Don’t be rude!”

“Who are these little… pleasures?” Keith asked.

 _Oh, right_ , Lance thought, _we weren’t talking when the twins were born._ He pointed to the one who had talked most recently “That’s Lacey,” he pointed to the other girl, “And that’s Caitlyn.”

Keith dropped into a squat to be at eye level with the girls and stuck out his hand, “Well, I’m Keith and I’m not dating your brother.” He pretended not to hear Lacey whisper to her sister, “Yet.”

“Keith, you wanna walk with me to drop these two off at home?” he tried not to think about how Lance had said that like he intended to stay with him.

“Uh, yeah sure.”  
\-----------  
“¡Hola, Mama!” Lance called as he threw open his front door, dragging the twins through the frame, giving them a small tug when they got stuck.

“¡Hola, mijo! How was school?”

“Fine, Keith sat with us at lunch today.”

“Oh! Keith? I miss him when will I see him again?”

“He’s actually right outside.”

“Lance! Why didn’t you bring him in?! It’s cold out!” she berated.

“It’s fifty degrees,” he muttered.

“What was that?” she snapped.

“Nothing…”

“That’s what I thought. Go get him I wanna see him!”

“‘Kay.” Lance went outside and tugged Keith’s earbuds out for the second time that day, “My mom wants to see you.” he said once Keith realized his earbuds were gone again, ignoring his irritated expression.

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, man. In case you haven’t noticed she hasn’t seen you in 4 years!”

“Oh.”

Lance rolled his eyes and dragged him inside. After crossing the doorstep Keith immediately stiffened. He hadn’t been in this house in so long. The only thing different was the scattering of Legos and Justice League dolls. There were two different Wonder Woman dolls. One Lynda Carter doll and another Gal Gadot one.

“The twins really like Wonder Woman. I mean, it was a fucking great movie.”

“I haven’t seen it.”

Lance practically choked, “You fucking whAT?!”

“I mean I heard it was good I just never really had the time.”

“We’re gonna watch this later if it’s the last thing I do.” The truth was Keith never really saw the point. Spoilers were unavoidable on every social media platform so he pretty much knew what happened. A powerful female character who doesn’t need a man kicks ass then suddenly has a love interest, kicks more ass, still doesn’t need a man and kicks more ass. It was refreshing seeing strong female leads.

“Oh my goodness, Keith!” Yelled a voice from behind him and suddenly he was wrapped in a rib-crushing hug.

“Hi, Mrs. Sanchez!” He smiled. He hated to admit it but he missed her.

“Oh, you’ve grown so much! Your voice isn’t that of a little girl’s anymore!” She said, putting her hands on his shoulders.

“Yeah, puberty works miracles right!” Lance chimed in.

“That was a little gay man.” Said a voice from the stairs.

“Sophie. Don’t say that about your brother!” Scolded Mrs. McClain, “It was very gay.” She finished.

“ _¡MAMA!_ ” Lance shrieked out of embarrassment. Keith couldn’t handle it, he was practically rolling on the floor.

“Yeah man. That was pretty gay.” Keith laughed, tears clouding his vision.

Lance was speechless he did not expect to be subjected to such bullying! “I’m leaving! Bye Keith, bye family! You’ll never hear from me again!”

Keith looked up to the stairs again, but Sophie had disappeared, she was ten last time he saw her. He still heard faint laughter coming from upstairs, and he smiled at that. Mrs. McClain let out one last laugh and inhaled heavily, “I’m sorry, sweetheart! I heard you say you wanted to watch Wonder Woman the disk’s in the armoire. Make sure you bring it back! Bye, Keith, it was nice to see you again!” She said as she retreated into the upstairs.

“I refuse to tolerate this Bi- erasure,” Lance grumbled, and Keith burst out laughing again. Lance pouted at that.

“I’m sorry, it’s just- that was hilarious!” Keith said and splayed his arms wide from amusement.

Lance grumbled something to himself, grabbed a DVD from a shelf and walked out of the house, forcing Keith to jog to catch up with him.  
———————  
“Chris Pine is hot as fuck,” Lance whispered. They were at the part where he was in the hot spring.

“Yeah, he is.” Keith murmured in agreement. He and Lance were sitting on the loveseat together. Lance had his legs resting on Keith’s lap and Keith had his hands resting on Lances calves. They were really close and Keith was glad for the lack of light.

“You know who else is hot?” Lance droned on, starting to fall asleep.

“You,” Keith said without thinking. He stiffened when he realized what he said.

“Yeah. But I was gonna say you.” He said drearily, on the verge of sleep.

Keith was fully frozen now. _What the fuck? Does he realize what he just said?_ Keith turned to ask Lance what he meant but he was already asleep, his head was hanging over the arm of the seat and his mouth was open. It wasn’t pretty but Keith still thought he was gorgeous. That was when Shiro chose to walk in. Naturally, while Keith was staring at his friend, blushing like crazy and watching him sleep. Only mildly creepy.

“Uh… hey Keith. Whatcha doin'?”

“H-he called me hot…” he stuttered, “what do I do?!”

“You have a guy you like practically sitting on your lap. I say nothing.” He said matter-of-factly and he walked out of the room, retreating to his room to sleep after a long shift at work.

Keith started to fall asleep too after Shiro left. The last thing he remembered was Lance shifting and becoming closer to him.  
When he woke up Lance was gone.  
————————  
_Oh, it’s just, that doesn’t even show… you know, every single possession, every memory, everything you had your whole life… gone in a second. Can you imagine what that must feel like?_  
————————

“Holy shit, Allura. Do you think he heard me?” the words practically jumped out of his mouth as soon as he got to his cousin’s room.

“Heard you what?” she said drowsily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“I called him hot!”

“Keith?!” Allura was bursting at the seams, trying to contain her excitement.

“Yes!” he groaned and flopped onto her bed. He turned his head to the left to check the time. _3:30, holy shit I spent the whole night on top of Keith. He probably hates me…_ Lance thought.

“Did he say you were hot too?”

“I-I can’t remember,” Lance admitted, “I was, like, 99% asleep.”

“He probably thinks I’m weird!” he whined, “I’ve barely seen him in 5 years and suddenly I’m calling him hot while sitting on top of him. OH, MY GOD! I WAS ON HIS FUCKING SHOULDER!”

“Holy shit. He let you do that? He stiffens at someone even brushing shoulders with him,” she was astounded, “Am I the first one you told?”

“Yeah.”

A wicked grin spread across her face, “So no one else knows?”

“Allura. I swear to god if you tell anyone-”

Allura already had her phone in her hand and was dialing Pidge’s number. _They will love this!_ “Pidge!”

“ALLURA, NO PLEASE DON’T DO THIS! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU’RE DOING!” Lance screeched. He was scared he would wake someone up but at this point, he had stopped caring.

“Was that Lance?” Pidge garbled into the speaker.

“Oh speaking of Lance…” Allura was letting every bit of smugness into her voice, pronouncing the A as if it were an O. Must be that pesky British accent again.

“ALLURAAAAAA!” Lance whined.

“HE CALLED KEITH HOT AND SLEPT ON HIS SHOULDER!” she hung up the phone before Lance could grab it from her.

Pidge heard a few strangled noises from the other line and was confused for a few moments before they could truly understand what information had just been bestowed upon them. Their face split into a shit-eating grin. _Oh, this is just too good,_ they thought.  
\--------------

“‘Sup fartwads,” Lance mumbled, breakfast bar still in his hand.

“Parks and Rec?” Hunk questioned. Lance said something that vaguely sounded like a yes before throwing his book bag over the back of his seat and crashing onto the hard metal surface. He was going to see Keith this class so he deserved the rights to be as melancholy as he was feeling.

“What’s wrong? You only quote Parks and Rec if you’re sad.”

“I’d rather not talk about it…” Lance said quietly as he watched Keith walk through the door. They made eye contact and Keith blushed and looked away. Pidge, of course, was smiling like a madman.

“KEITH! Come sit over here!” the words were reminiscent of the ones they said at lunch a few days prior.

No one is here to pressure me this time. I don’t have too, he reminded himself as he walked over to the trio of his own free will. _I hardly know Pidge why did they keep inviting me over? Did they always smile like that? What the fuck were they looking at Lance like that for? Fuck, did he tell her? Does he even remember?_ This was too many thoughts for a seven-foot walk.

“Uh, hey,” he said as he sat down next to Lance. What kind of fucked up external force is controlling my life? Keith thought, mildly angry.

“Did you do anything over the weekend?” Hunk chirped. He was happy they were getting a new addition to their group, even if he was awkward as heck. He was smart and intuitive, he didn’t miss how Keith looked at Lance and how as soon as he turned away Lance looked at him. He wasn’t an idiot, he’d figured it out by now. They were two pining idiots and neither of them realized it.

“No!” Lance blurted out. A look of hurt crossed Keith’s face but it passed so quick you would’ve missed it if you had blinked. Luckily Pidge never blinked.

“Well that’s not true at all.” they hummed, taking a sip of their bitter black coffee. They practically lived off the stuff.

Keith coughed, “What?” he seemed to be saying that a lot, “I mean, we hung out for a little but that’s it. Me and Lance that is.” he rambled on.

“Oh! That’s fun what’d you guys do?”

“We watched Wonder Woman!” Lance piped in.

“Oh! I love that movie! I went to see it with Lance in theatres literally the day it came out! Although he wouldn’t shut up about that one guy. I can’t remember his name...”

“Yeah, I was telling Keith about how hot he is!” Lance realized what he said, “Chris Pine that is…” Keith’s face was lighting up like a Christmas tree and Pidge needed to say something.

“You know who else is hot?” they said, smiling ear-to-ear.

Lance started choking on his breakfast bar and Keith's eyes went wide and his face turned a deep maroon. Hunk was confused, “Pidge, what’s in that cup? ‘Cus I swear to god if it’s vodka again!”

“Hunk! I’m not drunk!”

“Are you sure? ‘Cus I had to convince you that you had brown hair last time you got piss drunk.”

“I don’t remember that…”

“That’s because you were piss drunk!”

Keith watched Lance stare at them with fondness in his eyes. He clearly loved them a lot. Keith had never had someone look at him like that and he was mildly jealous of their friendship. That was before Lance swung his arm over his shoulder and brought him into the conversation. _Fuck,_ he’s head-over-heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffy klance to appease the gods? yes please! clueless quotes to water the farm? yes please! Me? Change Lance's last name in the middle of the fic and hope no one noticed? Never! "Hugs are just a way to hide your face" that quote was a big inspiration for this chapter! anyways hope ya enjoyed! 
> 
>  
> 
> (this took a really long time to post because i've kinda been feeling shitty lately and i haven't really felt creative but i want to get better and writing helps so dont fret if you like this, it will continue)
> 
> link to my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spacenoodless


	3. sorry

Hey! This fic hasn’t been updated for a super long time and I’m really really sorry about that. I just am not proud of the work i did on this and I’ve improved so much since i started writing this. If i was to continue it I’d want to rewrite the whole thing. Which may happen one day just not now or the foreseen future. I’ve been in a pretty bad state of mind for a while now and writing/reading langst or any sad stuff for that matter really wouldn’t be good for me. Obviously i never got to the angst part of this fic but i honestly think it’s for the best. 

Like i said I’ve improved a lot since writing this and I’m now in a slightly better state of mind! On my tumblr i have a “my writing” tag on which if you’d like to see any of my newer pieces you can totally check it out! (I’ll put the link at the bottom) I’m currently working on a new fic and i posted one called “Lollipop”! I’m really proud of that one and it was a lot of fun to write!

im really sorry about this but i don’t think i could continue this and feel confident in it.

[My tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spacenoodless)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the first chapter is done finally! took forever but I'm proud of it! Hope you are too! It gets worse I promise :) if you're sensitive to suicide, gang violence, or homophobia please don't ignore the tags!! This definitely gets dark lol... okay hope you enjoyed it love you byeeee <3 (im reviving pining keith if its the last thing i do)
> 
>  
> 
> (tags may change)


End file.
